


Done

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: Venting into the void [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: a mix of the two, and virgil - Freeform, author projecting onto roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: you dont need to read this, its just me projecting.
Series: Venting into the void [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570252
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry to bother you guys by posting these, but i need somewhere to project my thoughts. dont feel like you need to read this.

Do you ever just feel done?

Like you don't have much purpose?

Nothing you Create is working, you aren't properly caring for yourself, it's just.. blank.

Just living from failure to failure, staying sane through maybe an hour a day where you get to feel validated, part of the group. 

If life is shit and I'm living for one person, one small group, is it all ok?

Should I stop hanging out with the people that way me down, that I want to escape from, or do I disappoint them? 

Life is hard and I'm just done with it. Let me take a nap, and wake up to all my problems solved.

**Author's Note:**

> im officially offering the comment section on these fics as a place for you guys to vent if you need to. i can try to offer comfort and stuff, but if you need, vent in the comments.


End file.
